yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Acid Trap Hole
のたまった とし |phon = Ryūsan no Tamatta Otoshiana |trans = Sulfuric-Acid-Filled Pitfall |image = AcidTrapHole-LCYW-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 41356845 |vilore = Chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú Thế Thủ mặt-úp trên sân; lật nó mặt-ngửa, sau đó hủy nó nếu DEF của nó từ 2000 trở xuống, hoặc trả lại nó về mặt-úp nếu DEF của nó cao hơn 2000. |lore = Target 1 face-down Defense Position monster on the field; flip it face-up, then destroy it if its DEF is 2000 or less, or return it face-down if its DEF is more than 2000. |delore = Wähle 1 Monster in verdeckter Verteidigungsposition und decke es auf. Falls die DEF des Monsters 2000 oder weniger sind, zerstöre es. Falls die DEF des Monsters 2000 oder mehr sind, ändere das Monster in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition. |frlore = Ciblez 1 face cachée monstre sur le terrain qui est en Position de Défense; retournez-le face recto, puis le détruire si sa DEF est de 2000 ou moins, ou retournez-le face cachée si sa DEF est plus que 2000. |itlore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro coperto in Posizione di Difesa sul Terreno; scoprilo, poi distruggilo se il suo DEF è di 2000 o inferiore, oppure rimettilo coperto se il suo DEF è superiore a 2000. |tsclore = A trap card that is deadly to any monster that attacks it. If the monster's ATK is 3,000 or less, the trap wipes it out. |rodlore = A trap card that is deadly to any monster that attacks it. If the monster's ATK is 3,000 or less, the trap wipes it out. |wc6lore = Flip 1 face-down Defense Position monster face-up. If the monster's DEF is 2000 points or less, the monster is destroyed. If the DEF is more than 2000 points, return the monster to its face-down Defense Position. |edslore = Flip 1 face-down Defense Position monster face-up. If the monster's DEF is 2000 points or less, the monster is destroyed. If the DEF is more than 2000 points, return the monster to its face-down Defense Position. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |kr_sets = |sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) All Traps (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (16th February 2008) White Light Ruler (Super Rare) |mst1 = Destroys face-down Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys Defense Position Monster Cards |action1 = Flips monsters face-up |action2 = Flips monsters face-down |archetype1 = Trap Hole (archetype) |tscdc = 10 |roddc = 70 |tscnumber = 685 |rodnumber = 685 |database_id = 4691 |wc6dp = 4160 }}